


The Island Of Lord Maxwell

by NekoGirl29



Series: Wastelands and Blue Seas [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Borderlands, Don't Starve (Video Game), One Piece, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: All in good time, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Besides i want some to be a surprise, Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Gen, Gun Magic, I wouldn't last long anyway, Jack being Jack, Magic, Magic weapons, This is not self insert, Unconventional Weaponry, too many characters to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGirl29/pseuds/NekoGirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the story of Kimberly Powell, a young girl who dreams of leaving her dull, sleepy life to become a travelling artist. But reality has been anything but easy. After an incident with the local mean girl, Kimmy makes an offer with a mysterious man for a chance to live the fantasy lifestyle of her dreams, but she soon learns that the worlds of fiction are not all it's cracked up to be, especially when she unintentionally resurrects a certain murder crazy egotist of an A.I! </p>
<p>In other words, don't trust a demon...</p>
<p>(Formally known as "The Outsiders")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is just something to do in my spare time, so no need to take it too seriously. And no, it's not a self insert, it's an OC insert, there's a difference. And besides, at least I try to avoid the more obvious Mary Sue cliches by actually trying to give her some kind of back story. This fic isn't beta'd because I'm just too lazy for that, but I do try correct any spelling mistakes. This fan fiction is written on my Nexus 10 tablet device.
> 
> No copywrite infringement intended. You know the rest. If not, Google it.

In a darkened room of an apartment building there is a young girl, long honey blonde hair, brown eyes glued to the glowing screen in front of her, wearing a white shirt with long pink sleeves and a picture of a panda, long faded gray jeans with a white fake leather belt and white and pink socks. She was watching an Anime on her computer and it was one of her favorites, it was called One Piece and today she decided to re-watch the entire Pirate Alliance Saga today, starting from Punk Hazard. On the walls of her room were various Anime posters from One Piece to Sailor Moon, to video games such as Borderlands and Don't Starve, some she bought online while others were done by her, in a section of her room she deemed her "Fan Gallery". She sighs before pausing her video to turn to her gallery to view her past creations " Why does reality have to be so boring? Not to mention unforgiving..." She thought to herself. Her watercolor and marker creations depicted some of her favorite characters, like the Inner Sailor Senshi, the Eeveelutions from Pokemon, Sora and Shiro from No Game, No Life, the three protagonists of Mondaiji-tachi, Wilson from Don't Starve, Rhys and Fiona from Tales from The Borderlands, and at the center was a watercolor poster of the Straw Hat Pirates and their ship the Thousand Sunny. "All I ever wanted was to become a travelling artist, maybe create a famous Manga style comic, but then people like Gwyneth would come along and make fun of my hobby. What was I thinking?".

\- - -

"hey look, it's little Kimmy the woman child" a blonde girl said "why not let your Pokemon do your fighting for you? Oh, that's right. You don't have any, because Pokemon aren't real!" She jeered as her two friends laughed "what are you gonna do? use your fancy moon powers to become a superhero?" Her raven haired friend teased to the sound of laughter from her peers "Anime is for kids, Grow up already!" Her redheaded friend scoffed and soon, Kim was treated to chants of 'woman child, woman child' and uproarious laughter from the three girls. "Hey wait!" The lead blonde called as Kim walked away "I heard some Animes are tentacle pornos. Don't tell me you watch that kind of sick shit. Oh man, what a pervert!" okay, that was not called for! Besides, she didn't even watch hentai! Sure she watches the occasional yaoi series and maybe she reads yaoi fan fiction sometimes, but that remark was going too far! And before the blonde bully could catch her breath, Kim ran up to her and slammed her face in a nearby locker "You take that back, Gwyneth! I don't watch Anime porn, You Bitch!" With that last remark she slams her back to the lockers and punches her in the gut. "Besides, why should it matter to you!? If you don't like Anime then that's fine by me, but don't you dare call me a pervert in front of everyone just because I like it! Because that shit is not funny, You fake blond, daddy's girl, Regina George wannabe BITCH!" She ranted as blood ran down Gwyneth's face. But just when Kim was about to punch the blond instigator in the gut a second time, the two were separated by a male brunette, green eyed teacher in a gray suit jacket, matching pants with glasses and a red tie. "That's enough, Miss Powell!" He tells her as Gwyn's friends run to her aid "you girls get Miss Presten to the nurse's office, okay?" The teacher suggested and Gwyn's lackey's nod their heads in agreement briefly before taking her to the school nurse. "C'mon, Gwyn" the redhead said in a huff "let's get you patched up before Kimmy goes all Super Saiyan on your ass" and with that, they were on their way to the nurse's office, while Kimberly was forced to walk with the teacher "After what happened today, Miss Powell, I'm sure you and your sister will have a serious talk about your behavior when you get home" he scolded as he takes Kim to the principal. "Yes, Mister Williams, I understand..." She replied solemnly.

Later, she finds herself sitting outside the principal's office, waiting to be called in. As she sat outside the door, she closes her eyes until suddenly, she heard a voice come on over a nearby intercom speaker. "Say, pal" said a mysterious voice "looks like reality has a tendency to deal you a bad hand" the voice had a dark, dulcet tone to it, smooth like velvet, but with a hint of poison. Kim just looked at the speaker, puzzled, and then to the passing students. How come everyone else acted like they can't hear it? Was she dreaming? She hoped that was the case..."don't worry" the mysterious voice continued "we'll talk more about my offer later, but for now, it appears you have to face the music, bye" and with that Kim wakes up from her nap only to be called in by a blue eyed, curly blond haired woman in a frilly white blouse, red mini skirt and heels. "Miss Powell" the woman called, earning the girl's attention "Principal Landis will see you now" Kim just nods as she stood up and let the blond woman guide her to the main office.

\- - -

  
As Kim walked through the office door, she found herself inside big office where the principal's chair was turned away from her, that's not a good sign "Principal Landis?" She asked before getting cut off "have a seat, Miss Powell, I'll be right with you" said a woman's voice in a serious tone, prompting Kim to slowly approach the white desk across from her, sitting in the chair on her right. "About what happened-" Kim began only to be stopped mid sentence by a stop gesture. "I don't know what to say" said the older female, exasperated "you were such a good student, Miss Powell, but today I get a report about you beating up your classmate Gwyneth Presten, I understand that you and Miss Presten are not the best of friends, but what reason do you have for attacking her?" Kim hung her head in shame "I have put up with Gwyn and her friends treating me like dirt for months now, and today she had the nerve to insult me by calling me a pervert who watches tentacle porn. Not her exact words, but that's basically the gist of it. I know now it was wrong to hit her, but to go and call me a pervert in public like that made me" she continued in a stressed tone "it made me...snap" she groans as the thought of her actions starts to sink in. And that's when the older woman turned to face her, black suit jacket, pencil skirt, stockings and heels, long black hair with two strands tied in the back, creamy skin and blue eyes with deep red lips and a smoky eye-shadow look. She looked mature, yet intimidating.

"I'm sorry, Principal Landis" Kim said, exasperated "I guess I just didn't want people thinking I was some kind of pervert, just because of my hobby" the raven haired woman raises an eyebrow. "Your hobby?" Landis asked. "Yes" said Kim "I love Anime, you see. And she goes and says 'Hey, Kim! I heard some Animes are tentacle pornos, Don't tell me you watch that kind of sick shit' and then she goes and call me a pervert, and I don't even watch that kind of Anime!" Landis shakes her head, obviously disappointed. After hearing Kim's explanation she decides to call in the blond lady "Sadie" she calls over her desk intercom "yes, Miss Landis?" Asked the blond. "I need some notes prepared for Kimberly Powell's legal guardian and Gwyneth Presten's parents. I wish to meet them for a parent/teacher conference" said Landis. "Right away, Miss Landis" Sadie answered.

\- - -

Kim let's out a huff before returning to her show. (We had to take anger management because of me). She thought to herself (I don't blame Gwyn for holding a grudge. Still, she had no right to call me a pervert at school, that's just uncalled for). "Say, Pal. Remember me?" That voice again, the same one from her dream. In that case..."Ow!" Kim yelped after pinching her cheek. "Who said that?" She asked nervously as she stood from her seat. "Why I did, of course" the voice replied "look behind you" she turns around slowly to face her computer and what she saw on the screen was her show paused and a third tab that wasn't there before, she starts to reach for the mouse with caution but just when her hand was over it, there was a knock on the door that startled Kim. "Kimberly!" A voice shouted from behind the door "Open the door!". "alright, sis, be right there" Kim called out before she walked to the door, she opened the door to see a tall young woman with long auburn hair in a blue silk scrunchy, brown eyes and freckles across her nose, her outfit was a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans and a yellow apron, and with ladle in hand and a sour look she conks the shorter girl on the head. "Ow! Owww, sis, what the hell?" Kim complained. The taller female let's out a sigh "Kimberly! I've been trying to get your attention for hours. I just got a call from your school, apparently they found drawings of Gwyn in all kinds of violent scenes posted on various bulletin boards". Kim expression was nothing short of shocked, she may like to draw, but that's not like her at all "What?" She asked " no, no! I would never use my art to demean or harass someone. sis, you gotta believe me! What happen between me and Gwyn was a mistake, I should have never hit her, I know now that it was wrong to beat her up like that. you gotta believe me, I would never make hate art, let alone use my art as a weapon! I'm not a bully! Besides, those pictures don't look anything like my usual work-" "Kimberly" her sister cuts her off "that's not all. I also heard someone has been pulling pranks on you at school, care to explain?".

"Look, Sam. It's true that Gwyn has been pulling pranks on me, but she's only doing it to goad me into a fight" Kim confesses "she's basically doing it to make me mad" Sam shakes her head "Kim, I know you and Gwyn have not been on good terms, but you need to find a way to make it up to her, I mean you can't let this go on forever" Kim becomes exasperated "Look" she sighs "It's not like I haven't been trying, but Gwyn just won't let this grudge go. I mean she called me a pervert in public! What would you have done?" "Yes" came the mysterious voice "what would you do? Just tell your sister the truth" suddenly, Sam's eyes had a dull look to them, like she was tired, but what really seemed off was what she said next. "I would spank her in front of everyone" she said in a possessed monotone. "Wait, what!?" Kim asked in a shocked tone before Sam came out of her entranced state "Sam, why would you say that!?" When Sam came to, she remembered everything "I'm so sorry, sis, that's not what I meant! What I meant was...She just an ignorant, immature brat who needs to have her mouth washed out with soap" Kim gasped, she never heard her sister talk like that before! "Sis, why would you say that? This isn't like you" her sister gives her a Cheshire cat grin and said "because it's the truth". Kim never felt such a mixture of fear and disgust towards her older sibling, if that's the case..." Then tell me this, do you think I can become a travelling artist?" She asked her entranced sister "You have the skills" the elder sibling replied with a neutral expression "but the fact of the matter is, art doesn't pay the bills. You're better off getting a real job" Kim's eyes went wide with tears, if that's truth, then what else has she been hiding? "And what about my hobby, huh? What do think of my interest in Anime!?" Sam's answer couldn't be more brutal "It's childish, I believe it's the reason you don't have a social life, let alone a boyfriend. Grow up, little sister" there was the sound of fingers snapping and when Sam came to, she remember everything she said to her sister. Everything.

"Oh my god, Kimberly! I-" but before she could apologize, Kim slammed the door. Afterwords, she walked to her desk where she took out a Lisa Frank stationary kit, a pink ink pen and a tape Despenser, she takes a sheet of paper from the kit and begins to write.

\- - -

  
Samantha was in the kitchen, she just finished washing the ladle and placed it in the drainboard. She felt terrible for what she said, it may have been the truth, but that was completely uncalled for. "I'm so sorry, Kim" she places her hand on her forehead "I can't believe I said all that, she was not suppose to know any of that. What just came over me?" Her begin to well up with tears "why would I say that to her face!?" She hears the door to Kim's room open and when she turned around, there was a note:

 _"Dear Samantha_  
_Since you have made your true opinions clear to me, I've decided to move out._  
_I am going to pack my backpack, my travel art kit and whatever money I have saved up._  
_the next time you see me, I'll have my first publishing deal._  
_My art will be featured in magazines and news blogs and one day, I'll have a famous comic series about my travels and a popular YouTube art and travel channel._  
_I don't need you telling me to throw away my dreams and get some dead-end job!_  
_You may be my sister, but I don't need to take this from you of all people._  
_I'm just glad Mom and Dad aren't around to hear what you said._  
_Goodbye, Samantha. And don't wait up for me._

 _Your woman child of a sister_  
_Kimberly_  
_P.S I'll be out of hear by tomorrow"_

after reading her sister's note, she reaches for the doorknob only to find that the door is locked. "Kimberly! open the door!" Sam shout through the door while the younger sister made a list of things to pack in her pink denim backpack. "Kim! I just want to talk to you" Sam continued to call through the door "I don't know why I said all those harsh things, but I just want to apologize. I understand if you're mad" "GOOD!" yelled Kim. "Because I am mad! You go and said all that stuff about spanking Gwyn and washing her mouth out, me having a childish hobby, a dream that will leave me broke and basically give me one hell of a reality check! That you expect me to listen to anything else you have to say!? Bullshit! Just leave me alone, Samantha! Please. I'm leaving and that's that" and with that, she continued with her list. Sam knew she had good reason to be mad, but still..."Kim, you're only nineteen. How will you support yourself?" Kim stormed to the door and swung it open "oh, I don't know. You tell me! Miss 'I gave up being a novelist to get a real job because writing doesn't pay the bills'! Huh!?" Sam was at a loss for words "so tell me, how is the clothing retail business treating you, huh? Huh!? How exciting it must be to lie to potential customers about how a dress looks so good on them. Look at me, I'm living the way reality tells me to. I'm such a good little reality abiding automaton, in a dull drum apartment on broken dreams la~ne!" SLAM goes the door, only for Kim to open it again briefly "oh by the way, sis, I was being sarcastic" she added in a sour tone before slamming it again and locking it.

"Fine! don't expect me to bail you out, though." Sam calls out before going to her own room. Kim only huffed out of anger before turning to the array of items she had arranged on her bed along with her backpack, a turquoise messenger bag and a pink, hard shell carry-on suitcase. "Alright, I have my phone, digital camera, tablet device, camcorder, travel art supplies, two portable solar chargers, charger plugs and cables all labeled, water bottle with filter, toiletries kit, mini USB bar, travel sketch and watercolor books, laptop, USB drive travel case, wallet, ID card, coin purse, shoulder strap purse, backpack, messenger bag, carry-on, passport and about one thousand dollars in the bank". She heard that voice from her dream give an amused chuckle. She closes her eyes for a moment before approaching her desktop and clicking on the foreign tab. " well well, took you long enough, pal" Kim fell onto her backside at the sight of the man video chatting with her. Black slick back hair, smoky gray eyes, white dress shirt and a black pinstripe suit jacket with a red carnation pin on the left lapel. He lets out an amused laugh after the girl's fall, Kim mouth was hung open. "Well, aren't you a little starstruck" he comments with a small chuckle "my apologies, allow me to introduce myself. I am Maxwell".

Kim was stunned, was this really happening? Was she actually having a conversation with the antagonist of Don't Starve? "So tell me, what's your name?" Asked Maxwell. She closes her mouth and give a nervous gulp, this was all too surreal. "Kimberley, my name is Kimberley..." She answered nervously. Maxwell smiled "What a delightful name you have. Well, Kimberley, I suppose you are wondering why I am talking to you, seeing as you have a picture of me on your wall" she blushed when he mentioned the marker drawing she did of Maxwell, made to look like a vintage flyer for a magic show. "Let me guess, you have some forbidden knowledge you wish to share with me?" She asked in a accusatory tone, because she knew very well that whatever he was offering, it never ended well for the recipient. "Your tone aside, yes. But don't worry, what I have planned for you will be far more exciting then my previous work" Kim raises an eyebrow "okay..." She replied "how so?" Maxwell points to her gallery "see that large painting in the center? The one with the fanciful looking ship?" he asked "I take it you are rather fond of that painting?" She looked to her One Piece painting and answered with a simple nod of her head. "What if I told you, I could take you away from this harsh reality, and send you to a world beyond your wildest dreams? No more naysayers, no more harsh reality, you'll be able to live the life you've always wanted, away from the abrasive, the mean spirited and defeated masses of the world". Soon, she got a notice on her phone. It was for a video chat. "Just take my offer, Kimberley, and you will have the knowledge and the power to survive whatever this new world can throw at you. Just say yes".

Kimberley saw a window pop up on her phone: Will you accept this offer? Yes or No? . and soon, she started to think back at all the times Gwyneth had insulted her, humiliated her, she thought back at the fight she had with her, her sister and the words she said, about her lack of friends and boyfriend because of her love of Anime...To Kim, the answer was clear:

_Yes._

Maxwell gives her a satisfied grin "As you wish" and with that he snaps his fingers and Kim raised her phone over her head, an abundant amount of knowledge started to flood into her mind. strange symbols, mystic incantations, mysterious technology, it was like a whole new world of information has opened up to her, she could feel a surge of energy flow into her entire body, like a warm light had sparked inside her and flooded throughout her entire being. She never felt so alive. And when it was over, she started to smile.

After receiving Maxwell's gift of Knowledge, she got to work revising her packing list according to his instructions. First, she took out all the cards from her wallet, except for a new ID Card he gave her to put in it, next she was instructed to pack her water bottle, bag of travel art supplies, toiletries, travel sketchbook and watercolor book, coin purse and wallet in her backpack. That's it. She thought it was unusual when he told her this was all she needed, but he told her it was best to travel light. Besides, there was no Wi-Fi where she was going, anyway, so her tech would have to stay home. Including her phone...

When she was done packing, she puts on the backpack full of supplies suggested by her demon adviser of sorts and was heading out to the door, before she was stopped by her sister calling out to her from behind her. "Kim" Sam said before her sister turned around to face her "I'm sorry. I should have never told you such things. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted you to know, even if you do decide to become a traveling artist, even if you have a love for Anime, you are still my sister. And I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Just remember, no matter where you go, you'll always be welcomed here. Our home" she could see her sister's eyes well up with tears as she placed an arm over them and began to cry. After such a heartfelt apology, how can she stay mad at her now? "Thank you" she replied "but I've made up my mind. I don't know when I'll be back, but I forgive you". Kim started to cry before she continued "Thank you for all you've done for me, sis. Goodbye." And with that, she makes a run for the door. And she was gone.

The deal was made, she was out of the apartment and it was late at night, the moon was full and beautiful, the stars were sparkling and as she made her was to down the metal stairway, she saw a huge behemoth of a machine on the front yard. "This is it, Kimberley" Maxwell said from a vintage looking radio on a fancy black table on her right "all you have to do is throw that long switch, and you will be on your way to living the life you've always dreamed of. Just throw the switch, and we have ourselves a deal" Kim stood in front of the massive machine, but before she put her hand on the switch she turned around to face her and Samantha's apartment one last time. And she wonder, is this really such a good idea? But before she could weigh her options, she heard a loud growl of frustration from the radio. "DO IT!" Maxwell roared "We had a deal, Kimberley, and there are no take backs as soon as you say 'yes'." It was obvious that Maxwell was losing his patients "and I will not sit idly by as you go back on it now. Are you really going to let this opportunity pass you by?" Kim was scared now, his enraged tone shook her to her very core. "WELL!?" He roared. "Alright alright, already!" She answered "I'll do it! You made your point" and without hesitation, she pulled down the switch.

The sky started to fill with thick storm clouds, once a beautiful sight of the moon and starts came the menacing sound of thunder, growling and crashing with bolts if white lightning, the began to pick up and what was once a calm, beautiful night, became a raging evening storm. The gears of the machine began to whirl, Steam escaped from hulking mass of metal as the various parts came together to for a face. And the lightning revealed the face's silhouette, it was the face of Maxwell. Kim makes a run for the apartment complex but before she could even step away from the machine, a large pair of shadow hands rises from the earth and grabbed her. "HELP!" She cried out but was drowned out by the sound of thunder and raging winds. "Sorry, Kimberley, But no one can hear you now. A deal's a deal, pal" Maxwell gloated as he let out a loud, maniacal laugh. The giant hands lift her over a dark, menacing portal before they let her go and she let out a scream as she was dragged into the shadowy vortex below.

  
\- - -

The deal was made, the storm has ended, and the machine, table and radio disappeared like shadows in the night.  
from this day forward, Kimberley Powell's life will never be the same again.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: and so ends Chapter 1 of this fan fiction. It's not my best work, just something to do on the side. Hope you didn't mind the drama too much. If you have any comments, suggestions or advice for this story, I would love to hear it. I'm sorry if the first chapter was somewhat of a downer, but all will be explained later on. I can assure you.
> 
> Thanks again if you liked it, and if not, just say nothing and read something you do like for a change instead polluting the internet with useless hate.  
> Seriously, there's too much hatred on the internet already.  
> Thank You.


	2. Somewhere Beyond The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her descent down the proverbial rabbit hole, Kimberley finds herself on a tropical island where she is given a mysterious gift from a certain demon and ends up meeting a certain gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Here's Chapter 2 for ya. In case you're wondering, this chapter is named after the song "Beyond The Sea" by Bobby Darrin. I'd thought it be fitting. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit in a bad mood in the last chapter notes, I've been bed ridden for the most part so it's made me a little stir crazy. I didn't mean to let that effect my writing, and hopefully this chapter turns out better than the first.
> 
> Hope you like it.

The sky was clear and beautiful and the sun was shining bright, the sounds of the ocean's gentle waves was soothing and serene along the shore, and the sound of seagulls can be heard from overhead. And there was Kimberley, lying asleep on a beach, or rather, unconscious. During her descent down the rabbit hole per-se, she ended up losing consciousness, but she was not injured. she was about to come to when an all too familiar voice spoke to her. "So, How do you like my new island paradise? At least to me it is." It was Maxwell, of course. He was without his suit jacket, but instead was wearing a white button up shirt, a black and pinstripe vest and trousers and he was holding a black sun umbrella that was like something out of a Tim Burton movie. "Well, I've taken the liberty of presenting you with a few gifts, as a token of my apologies. I do apologize for my surely behavior back there, I just don't like it when people go back on their word. I do hope you like your new necklace, because there's a surprise for you as soon as you put it on. Bye." And with that, he closes the umbrella and made his exit through a dark and shadowy portal.

Kim opens her eyes and she noticed to her left was a box wrapped in black wrapping paper and tied in violet tulle ribbon. She stood up, dusted as much sand off herself as she could before she walked over to the gothic looking gift and picked it up. "It's pretty" she thought out loud, half asleep. "Not really into the goth look, but It's nice". She rubs the sleep from her eyes and lets out a yawn. "Well, I better gather up some supplies." with that said, she begins to search for enough twigs and flint for basic tools. Enough to make an axe, a pickaxe, and a machete. (I've played enough of Don't Starve to know the basics) Kim thought to herself as she looks down at the package in her right arm. (While I'm at it, I might want to put away Maxwell's gifts first).

She takes off her pink backpack and places the gift box beside it. After untying the ribbon and deciding to keep it she unwraps the black paper, uncovering a rose red gift box and opens it to reveal two items all on top a cushion the color of eggplant. The smallest was a black band choker necklace with a big, round sky blue gem in the center, while the largest was a cobalt blue book with gold accents titled 'Magic for the Novice Spellcaster'. Taking the choker out first, she examined the piece of jewelry to find that it had an unusual fastener. The white gold fastener was made to resemble a snake in a sideways S shape with small rubies for eyes, well she assumed it was white gold, since there was no silver in Don't Starve. In any case, she placed the choker, paper and ribbons in the front pocket and the spellbook in the box which she stored inside the main compartment for later.

After that, she puts the pack on again and starts gathering twigs and flint in the area, she needed at least four twigs and five pieces of flint for the tools she had in mind. First was an axe and pickaxe, she needed the former to gather firewood which she'll need plenty of to survive the night, while the latter is for mining boulders for rocks for a fire pit. The machete can double as a weapon to protect herself from spiders, snakes and other small mobs, but she'll need some armour and better weapons for the bigger mobs. hopefully, she doesn't have to worry about giants like The Deerclops...

After gathering enough materials, she gets to work fashioning some makeshift tools with them and was surprised that she knew how to shape the flint into usable parts. Must be a result of that 'forbidden knowledge' she was given, and while survival skills aren't exactly something to keep a secret, she guessed it's better than nothing. So she decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth. when she was done she got to work chopping down palm trees, planting some of the coconuts that would fall to avoid summoning a tree guard (those things are bruisers!), and keep some for food along with some limpets. Soon it was sunset, and she needed to find a nearby meadow to settle in for the night. "The beach is nice and all, but not at high tide" she thought out loud "If Shipwrecked had taught me anything". So after gathering a couple of vines from the nearby jungle biome, she wrapped a long vine around the firewood, tying it into a bundle, while she used some leftover palm leaves to fashion a Thatch Pack for her food supply. She was lucky not to run into some venomous snakes while in the jungle, she didn't have the resources for an anti venom for one thing, although the red snakes were non venomous, they were quite the nuisance nonetheless. after cutting a third viney bush and getting ambushed by red snakes (thankfully **only** red ones), she decided to run.

\- - -

When night time began to fall, Kim made a torch with some leftover twigs she gathered for the fire, which lit up on it's own when completed, strange... soon she found her way to a meadow just north east from where she started. Tired from the day's events, she sat down on the ground, took off her pink pack and began to set up a basic campfire, lighting it with a bow made from a vine, a disc of wood cut from a log and two twigs. Looks like her gift of knowledge came in handy again, but she doesn't know why her torch lit on it's own when in hand...or how it extinguished itself when she placed it on the ground. But before she could think about it more, her stomach gave a low groan. (I guess all that running sure made me hungry) Kim thought (good thing I stocked up on food). After adding another log to the fire, she takes two coconuts and handful of limpets out of the Thatch Pack and cooks them near the fire, cutting the coconuts open with her machete and drinking some of the water inside them, while the limpets opened up revealing the cooked inners, steaming and piping hot. Taking a limpet from the fire she slides the meat down into her mouth and was treated to some discomfort from the steaming hot seafood, cooling her mouth off with coconut water. "Maybe I should let the limpets cool down a little before having some more" she thought out loud, letting out a small giggle at her earlier reaction to the hot limpets.  
After finishing her meal of fruit and seafood, she adds another log to the fire and falls asleep with her pink backpack as a pillow. It had been an interesting day.

\- - -

When morning came, Kimberley was treated to a rude awakening by a parrot wearing a pirate's hat. Apparently, the avian wise-aleck thought it be funny to peck the girl on her head while she was sleeping! Some wake up call that was..."Ow! Hey! Stupid Bird! Stop that!" She shouted as she shooed away the pesky bird "Go on! Am-scray! You're giving me a headache!" She continued to shout as it squawked "Rhaww, Wakey wakey! Chump!" Kim grimaces at the smart mouthed animal before it flew away, laughing. "And stay away! You stupid bird!" She called out in anger to the feathered interloper, rubbing the top of her head with a groan. "Man, parrots can be so annoying" she said as she picks up her tools and Thatch Pack from the ground and decides to gather some firewood and rocks for a fire pit. There was a nearby beach biome between the jungle and meadow with a few of boulders, she figures mining the limpet rocks would be a waste, so she'll keep them around for food. With that in mind, she made her way to the beach and got to work, starting with the plane boulders and saving the jungle for last. Since jungle trees are home to snakes as well, she makes a mental note to keep an ear open for any hissing when chopping them.

After gathering the twelve rocks she needed, she makes her way through the jungle biome where she takes her axe and starts chopping down trees. When she was finished with the first tree, she made her way to a second one, but was interrupted mid swing by the familiar sound of snakes hissing. She places the axe in her secondary bag and takes out her machete to protect herself from the vicious creatures, waiting for the right time to strike. There was a rustling from within the treetops, Kim kept a close eye on them for any signs of life and soon enough there they were, two pairs of glowing yellow eyes across from each other, eyeing her with hostile intent. She raised her machete above her head with a lunge two snakes showed themselves to Kim as she sidestepped away from the menacing creatures. The first one gave her a snap of it's fangs as Kim backed away from the creature, placing her 'weapon' in front of her like a one handed sword. (Years of Anime and video games, don't fail me now) she thought as the two reptiles prepared to attack. Until suddenly, she heard a clicking sound and as the first snake leapt towards her, the reptilian attacker was sent flying to a nearby tree by an arrow. "What the?" Kim wonder as the second snake slithered away and a rustling was heard from her left "Whose there!?" She called out, brandishing her blade. From behind a nearby berry bush, she approached by a fare skinned young man. His outfit was a white button down shirt under a red pinstripe vest, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to reveal a black long sleeve shirt paired with some long black trousers and black boots. He had dark circles beneath his sky blue eyes, but his most noticeable feature was his uniquely styled raven hair, which had the outline of a W in the front.

"Wilson Percival Higgsbury, at your service" he introduced himself in a charming English accent and went to pick up something from behind the bush. He had a crossbow with him which he put on the ground before he approached her with the pink pack in hand. "And I believe this is yours?" he asked her with a smile as he hands her the pink denim bag. She drops her machete and politely receives her bag from the (admittedly) handsome gentleman. Kimberley was blushing as she placed the bag on her back. "Thanks" she replied, giving him a shy little smile and a coy laugh "you're really handsome, I just wanted you to know that..." Her blushing cheek went a shade deeper, while Wilson followed suit. "Wow I, I never had a woman tell me that before. Thank you" he replied sheepishly. "You're welcome" said Kim "by the way, my name is Kimberley." There was a brief silence before she picked up her things "I guess I'll be seeing you. Bye, Wilson." She finished shyly. And with that said, she ran past him and ran back to the meadow, blushing all the way. (Kimberley) Wilson thought with a smile (what an interesting name).

\- - -

  
After her encounter with young gentleman, Kimberley took some time to catch her breath before unloading her bags onto the ground and taking a seat on the soft, grassy field. "I can't believe I said that" she thought out loud "not that I didn't _want_ to but..." She takes a deep breath "I was not expecting that. He is cute, that's for sure. Maybe I was coming too strong" Kim shook her head as if she said something inappropriate. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just an immature otaku with her head in the clouds. For crying out loud, I tried to fight off two snakes with a machete! This isn't Sword Art Online! Oh, there's gotta be a way for me to defend myself." She let's out a frustrated groan as she brings her knees up to her chest and hides her face in her folded arms. Then she remembered. Maxwell (for whatever reason) gave her a spellbook as a present. She was still mad at him for scaring her into fulfilling their deal, but maybe there was something in that book that could help her. She decided it was worth a shot as she opened her pink pack and took the cobalt tome out of the main compartment. The first part she read was the introduction:

\- - -

" **Introduction**  
**Every world in the known multiverse that uses magic has it's own set of rules on how it is used. but one truth still holds up to this day: whatever type of magic you wish to learn will always have a negative or positive effect on you, sooner or later. It could be physical, psychological or emotional, but this fact remains true. If you use magic to protect the ones you love, the effects will be positive. And conversely, if you use it to harm or kill others, the effects will be negative. This book is a beginner's guide to non lethal magic, and while the spells in this book can be used for combat, they were not made with the intent to take another life, for such actions is the path of dark magic, which is not what I intend to teach you within the pages of this book. So please keep this in mind if you decide to continue further. Otherwise, I suggest finding a grimoire more suited to your malicious needs. Thank you.**  
**Signed**  
**William Carter"**

\- - -

after reading the last part, Kim becomes curious. "William Carter?" She thought out loud. She remembered reading articles about the William Carter Puzzles from the unofficial Don't Starve wiki, but that's about it. But before she could think about it more, her stomach gave a groan. "I should probably find something to eat..." She said as she stood up, putting the spellbook back in her pack. There was a limpet rock on a nearby beach, so that's a good place to start.

Sunset came again and while she was busy gather limpets for dinner, Kim started to smell a pleasing aroma from the meadow. it was sweet, but faint. When she turned around there was fire pit and a familiar silloette sitting by the fire. She returned to her spot and there he was, sitting by a roaring fire with few sweet potatoes roasting by the fire pit. "Wilson?" Said Kim as she sat down beside him, dropping the limpets. "Where'd you get the sweet potatoes?" She asked curiously, to which Wilson smiled. "Sweet potatoes are quite plentiful in meadow biomes. I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of that." He replied. which earned him a pout from Kim. "Yeah well, maybe I was just too busy to notice them" she told him. And in all honesty, she really was too busy to notice them. She'll have to keep that in mind for tomorrow.

Wilson just laughs for a moment before offering her a roasted sweet potato on a palm leaf. "My apologise, I didn't mean to offend" she's turns to face him and her expression went from a pout to a kind smile.

"No, I should apologize for being so rude earlier" she replied before accepting her first helping "I shouldn't have acted like such a brat to you". She looked down and saw that the vegetable was steaming hot, having been freshly cooked, and cut into thick slices. "How did you?" She asked before Wilson revealed a knife made of gold with a wooden handle. "Wow, it's pretty" she said before gently blowing on her dinner.

She takes a bite of the veggie and the taste was like a sweetened carrot while the texture was firm on the outside, but soft and creamy on the inside. She helped herself to a second slice and made a happy little hum as she enjoyed herself. Wilson was a little more polite as he watched her happily munch away on sweet potato. He swallowed before giving her an amused laugh. "I take it you find the sweet potato to your liking?" He asked "I must be honest, I find sweet potatoes to be more palatable than limpets. They can be so slimy in texture. The limpets, I mean." He added as Kim swallowed another bite.

"Yeah, I never really thought about looking for these things" she replied before taking another bite "but I agree, these are so much better than limpets." Wilson smiled as he passed her a coconut half filled with what looked like frosting. "Try this. I found some sugar cane while exploring one day, and apparently my Alchemy Engine is able to process it into sugar." He takes the opulent knife and spreads some of the frosting on his helping, he passes them to her and she spread a moderate amount on her remaining half. She took a bite and was pleasantly pleased by the taste of lightly sweetened coconut.

"Coconut frosting? how did you make this?" She asked curiously. Wilson swallowed before replying "I made it in a crock pot with some butter, cane sugar and a coconut. It sounds strange, I know, but after playing Maxwell's survival game for so long, I've grown quite use to the logic of this world".

Kim smiled "yeah. Well I just got here yesterday, so I guess I'm have a lot to learn" Kim replied with a small chuckle.

Soon it was nighttime and the flame was starting to die down in the fire pit, Wilson brought some fire wood and placed a couple of logs in to keep them safe, because of a creature he dubbed 'The Grue' that only come out at night. He tells her the only way to fend it off is with fire or moonlight. Apparently the creature only does it's hunting in total darkness, so it doesn't appear during a full moon. Tonight the moon was a waxing crescent, so they had three days until the moon was full. The two started to yawn and decided now was as good a time as any to go to sleep. Wilson suggested he should be on guard duty, but Kim insisted that he should save his energy for tomorrow, she could tell from his dark circles that hasn't been getting a lot of sleep, but he tells her he'll be fine.

Kim slept with her arms around her backpack, while Wilson stood guard with his crossbow and his own backpack full of arrows and supplies. Suddenly he heard a nearby berry bush rustle to his right and walked around the sleeping girl to get a better view, taking an arrow from his bag and loading it into his bow. He aimed his weapon at the bush as he waited for the right time to shoot. whatever was behind the plant started to growl something incoherent until it threw what looked liked a coconut towards the two. The coconut started to emit some kind of white gas which caused Wilson to cough from the sweet floral smelling gas. His vision started to blur, his eyelids were getting heavy and he was starting to lose consciousness, until finally he fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground as the gas began to dissipate. After the gas was gone and Wilson was rendered unconscious, three strange men ran out from behind the bush and approached him and Kim who was still asleep. They had matching masks, orange pants and boots, and the one in the middle had tattoos on it's arms. The ones on the left and right had some rope around their shoulders which they used to tie up their targets. "Tie the sleeping meat bags. Take them to Queen." The tattooed one whispered "you eat them, Queen will have our heads".

After they were done tying up the two survivors the strange men were approached by a red headed, freckle faced woman with her hair in two braids and hazel eyes. Her outfit was like that of a Valkyrie, complete with a spear and a pegasus helmet. She grinned at the short men's handiwork as she placed her spear in her backpack and took out a torch. "Excellent" she praised them in an indiscernible Nordic accent "we shall take whatever goods they have gathered to our wise leader, as well. These weaklings will come in most handy for what our Queen has planned" with that said the woman and her accomplishes head off into the night, Dragging Wilson and Kimberley with them along with Kim's pink backpack which the redhead kept with her, while the odd tattooed man had the Thatch Pack.

Maxwell has found some interesting ideas for his world, and Wilson and Kimberley will find that out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I know this chapter is a little on the long side, hope you don't mind. By the way, see if you can spot the Sword Art Online scene I referenced in this chapter. I like SAO, what? I think it's good, but I could have done without the harem part being shoehorned in. I'm just saying...
> 
> Anyway, what do think of my fic so far? I like how I introduced Wigfried in this chapter, and I'm probably not the only one that shares the headcanon of Wilson being British. Just a thought. As for Kim and Wilson...if I do plan to ship them in this fic, I'll try to make it as natural and believable as possible, but no promises...I'm somewhat of an novice when it comes to fan fiction.
> 
> Wait until the next chapter, I think the identity of 'The Queen' might surprise you. ^^ 'Til next time.
> 
> Bye!


	3. The Psycho Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being gassed with a makeshift sleeping gas bomb, Wilson and Kimberly find themselves held hostage by a gang of psychos and a red headed Valkyrie. But the most suspicious character is their supposed leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this on my tablet, but after getting a travel USB drive for it, I've decided to have it transferred to my computer and finish it on that. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was lazy (again...) and I needed some time to workout some ideas.
> 
> I'll tell you what, Psychos are hard to write...
> 
> Anyway, here's Chapter 3 of what I'm now calling "The Island of Lord Maxwell" of my new Fan Fiction series "Wastelands and Blue Seas" (but I might change it to something else depending on what I do with this fic).
> 
> Hope you like it.

There was crazed laughter surrounding the two survivors as they started to come to. First was Kimberley who gave a yawn as she woke up. she could hear the laughing, but was not yet fully awake to give it her full attention. "What's that sound?" She asked as she moved her arms, only to find them tied behind her back. "Wha-? What the?!" She started to panic as she began to notice that she was seated on the ground with her wrists tied to some kind of post, surrounded by stone walls. "What's going on!?" She shouted as she struggled until she found herself faced to face with one of the masked men. She gasped when confronted by him and the strange man started making amused sounds. "What you looking at!?" She shouted at her captor before he grabbed one of her breasts. "Hey! Hands off, you little pervert!" She protested as it squeezed her left breast in a vice grip, twisting it in his hand. The rough treatment causing her to make pained sounds.

 

"You're gonna make a tasty meaty stew" the masked man tells her as he lets go of her breast. "Plenty of fatty meat for flavor".

 

Kim looked like a deer in headlights after that response. "oh no" she panicked before she heard a groan from behind her, followed by coughing. "Wilson? Wilson, is that you!?" She asked in a scared rush. "Wake up, Wilson! We've been kidnapped!!" She yelled from over her left shoulder.

 

"What? Kimberley?" Replied Wilson as he began to come to. "I...where are we?" As his vision became more clear he finds himself facing three more of the masked men. "oh my!" He yelped as one of the masked man pulls out a knife, chuckling dementedly. "Who are you people!?" He shouted as the strange men continues to laugh as he grabs Wilson's vest and rips it open with his knife. Wilson gasped "no no No!" He panicked as his assailant ripped open his button down shirt and tears open his black shirt to the collar. "What do you want from us?" He asked in fear "I'm sure that whatever it is, we can figure something without resorting to violence" Wilson tells the masked man only to be treated to a howling yell.

 

"This one has beefy muscles" said the masked man "we're gonna make meatballs out of you!"

"I am **not** edible!" Wilson shouted. "And who are you people, anyway!?"

"They're not people" Kim answered nervously "they're psychos"

"I'm sorry?" Asked Wilson frightened. "What do you mean by that?"

"These guys are known as psychos and there is no point in reasoning with them" Kim replied "they are crazy, violent _and_ they eat people!"

"And how do you know that?" Wilson added nervously, until suddenly there was an eerie hum and the psycho's eyes began to glow a deep violet behind they're gas masks.

 

"Leave the prisoners alone, boys" said an older woman's voice. "We are going to need them". The woman said as the psychos did what they were told, and soon Kim and Wilson were greeted to the arrival of a middle aged woman with her gray hair in a top bun, she was wearing rectangular glasses, a yellow button down plaid shirt, a long red pleated skirt, white buckle shoes, a headdress of feathers and dead bird bones, a long red, silk lined cape and in her hand was a sinister looking black scepter with a black and white spiral disc as the center piece with a purple gem in the center.

 

Wilson raises an eyebrow at the woman's attire, the scepter being the most peculiar item in her possession. "I take it you are the leader of this tribe? judging by your regal appearance" he asked rhetorically.

 

"Clever" she commented. "But know there is a fine line between being smart and having a smart mouth" she warned sternly "from now on, I suggest the two of you choose your words more wisely".

 

Kim laughs nervously "we'll...keep that in mind. Right, Wilson?" She tells him with a nervous laugh followed by a glum sigh.

 

"Yes" he replied, eying the scepter with suspicion.

 

The elder woman glares at Wilson for a moment before continuing. "My name is Wickerbottom. And I am a practitioner of the mystic arts" she introduced herself as she takes a seat on a makeshift throne of wood, seashells and cloth cushions. "And who might the two of you be?" She asked the imprisoned survivors.

 

"My name is Wilson" said Wilson. "And this young lady is my friend, Kimberley".

 

Kim gives Wickerbottom a nervous smile. "Hi" said Kim "You have some scary followers, I must say" she added.

 

"Yes, quite the ill mannered lot, in my opinion" Wilson added in an offended tone, which earned him a scream in the face by a psycho. "And their mental health is rather questionable, as well".

 

"They have their strong suits" Wickerbottom replied "manners isn't one of them". She soon notices the rainbow sneakers Kimberley had on with a raised eyebrow. "That's quite the interesting choice in footwear, young lady" she commented. "Tell me, when exactly are you from?" She asked the younger girl.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm confused..." Kim replied "what do you mean by 'when'?" She asked cautiously.

 

Wickerbottom gives her a light chuckle with a smirk. "Normally, you shouldn't answer a question with another one. But I understand your confusion, Miss Kimberley". She replied. "what I mean is, what time period do you originally come from? I've only seen one other girl with a similar taste in clothes, and she's from the nineteen seventies" she explained.

 

This was getting weird. First psychos, now a girl from the seventies? What next? Kim was starting to find this to be a little too surreal. And if that's the case...

 

"I'm from the twenty first century" Kim answered. "The year twenty sixteen to be more specific" she added.

 

Now it was Wilson's turn to be confused. "What!? Your from the twenty first century!?" He asked.

 

"That would explain her outfit, Mister Wilson" Wickerbottom said matter-of-factly. "It would appear that Lord Maxwell has been scouting for some new players, again" she commented.

 

"Lord Maxwell!?" Kim and Wilson said in surprised unison.

 

 

"Have you've gone mad!?" Wilson ranted "That man is the reason why we are stranded on this island to begin with! He tricked you into taking his Faustian bargain just like us and the other girl you mentioned. And what is with that ghastly scepter? It looks like some kind of bizarre novelty item" he continued to carry on, until the scepter's disc began to spin.

 

"Enough!" Wickerbottom commanded in a booming voice as she pointed the scepter at the angered male, Wilson's eye started to glow purple as he calmed down. "Now apologize for your unruly behavior"

 

"Yes, my queen" he said in a familiar monotone. "My apologies. I did not mean to act out of line"

 

Kim recognized that tone, it was the same one her sister used with her when she had that lifeless look in her eyes. When she apparently told her 'the truth'. Or at least, that's what she thought. Until now.

 

(Oh my god) Kim thought to herself. (All those mean things Sam told me. She wasn't telling the truth, she was hypnotized! And I actually fell for it! I fell for it like an idiot!) She shouted mentally. (I can't believe Maxwell would stoop so low. He used my own sister to trick me into taking that damn deal!? He gonna pay for this! He's gonna **pay** for tricking me!!).

 

Kimberley never felt so mad in her life. To think that bastard used her own sister against her like that. Not since her outburst with Gwyneth has she ever felt so mad at someone. Now that she thought about it, it's true Gwyn wasn't the most likable person she ever met, but to call somebody a pervert in a public place like that? That was too brazen, even for her. And that fact that Maxwell spoke to her after she got in trouble? That was staring to look even more suspicious. It made her wonder if that incident was somehow set up by him. But how? Gwyn didn't have the monotone back then, so how did Maxwell make her sound so convincing? How did he do it?

 

But before she could think about it more, a psycho approached her and punches her in the face. "Listen when Queen is talking to you!" It said to Kim.

 

"Alright, alright" Kim replied aggravated, until she felt a dull pain around her right eye "ow! That's gonna leave a mark, you know!" She snapped at Wickerbottom.

 

"My apologies" she replied as she rose from her throne. "My boys can be quite the handful at times" she added as she approached the two prisoners. "You boys must be hungry" she asked her psycho companions to which she was greeted with deviant laughter. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting" She tells them politely. "Wigfried!" She called out and was greeted by the arrival of the redheaded Valkyrie who entered the camp through the main gate.

 

"Yes, my queen?" Wigfried asked with a salute.

 

"Give the boys their morning meal, would you?" Wickerbottom asked the redhead. "I forgot to ask you while I was busy conversing with our guests" she explained to her.

 

"Will do, Queen Wickerbottom" answered Wigfried and left to a camp just across from the stronghold where she opens a chest full of purple meat lined with scruffy black fur. "Feed and become stronger, warriors!" The redhead called out and the psychos made a mad dash for the chest, laughing all the way. While they were busy with the monster meat, Wigfried returns to the stronghold with a disgusted look. "They're love for monster meat disgusts me" she cringed.

 

"I don't want to hear it" Wickerbottom sighed before addressing her prisoners "now, I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" She asked. "Well it quite simple, I need your help to search for a man that escape from my fortress. We had a deal that if we helped each other survive this island world, we would share our knowledge of magic between ourselves".

 

Wilson narrowed his eyes. “And I take it that you want us to find him?” he asked.

 

“Yes” the elder woman replied. “And I couldn’t help but notice that your friend has a tome of his. Tell me, Miss Kimberly. Who gave you that spell book?” she asked Kim as she realized what book she was talking about.

 

Kimberly bit her lower lip and breathed deeply through her nose. “Maxwell” she replied. “he gave to me as a gift, along with a collar pendant”.

 

The Gentleman Scientist and self made psycho queen were shocked to hear this. The scientist for conning him into playing this game, and the elder woman for her warped worship of the demon.

 

“I meant to tell you sooner, Wilson” Kim continued “but then this happened. I’m sorry.”

 

“I see” Wickerbottom replies with an amused smirk “I was wondering why I sensing mana energy from that trinket. Well, sense my lord gifted _you_ the pendant, I believe it is only fitting for you to wear it, Miss Kimberly”. She tells her before getting the red head’s attention. “Oh Wigfried, could you get that necklace out of my storage chest? It appears to be a gift from Lord Maxwell to Miss Kimberly over here”.

 

“Yes! my Queen” Wigfriend replies and returns to the strong hold and exits to the camp for a few seconds and returns with the pendant. “shall I have her wear it?” she asks the elder woman.

 

“Of course, it is her gift after all” Wickbottom replied. Wigfried approaches Kim and crouches down to access her neck, she unhooks the snake shaped claps and places the collar around Kim’s neck, and as soon as she locks the silver clasp in place, the snake’s ruby eyes start to glow and Kim felt a surge of energy throughout her body, causing it to spasm and babble incoherently for seconds until it stops and she collapses and blacks out.

 

And in her unconscious state, a distorted voice started to speak.

 

\- - -

“I can’t believe you actually fell for the old crow’s bullshit.”

“Do you honestly think you can live life like your favorite characters?”

“You are nothing more than another geeky little fan girl with her head in the clouds”

“always wanting to escape her dull, boring reality. Well I’m hope you’re happy, You got your wish”

“Good Luck, kiddo”

 

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but that ending is just unsettling. And I'm pretty sure some of have already figured out who the mystery voice is already. But if not, then you'll just have to wait until next chapter.
> 
> Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: and so ends Chapter 1 of this fan fiction. It's not my best work, just something to do on the side. Hope you didn't mind the drama too much. If you have any comments, suggestions or advice for this story, I would love to hear it. I'm sorry if the first chapter was somewhat of a downer, but all will be explained later on. I can assure you.
> 
> Thanks again if you liked it, and if not, just say nothing and read something you do like for a change instead polluting the internet with useless hate.
> 
> Seriously, there's too much hatred on the internet already.
> 
> Thank You.


End file.
